jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Lord Tiin/Archiv5
Assistent gesucht Moin, ich hab den Vorschlag jetzt hier fertig gemacht. Kritik und Verbesserungsvorschläge sind ausdrücklich erwünscht. Bild:--).gif Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 03:30, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Gut. Wie du vllt. schon gemerkt hast,habe ich bereits ein paar kleine Korrekturen vorgenommen und zudem auf der Disku gepostet. Zudem habe ich mich mal daran begeben, eine mögliche Version des späteren Portals samt Beispiel hier zu erstellen. Auch hier wäre ich über Verbesserungen/Verbesserungsvorschläge erfreut. Du kannst das ja in deinem Vorschlag noch verlinken um es anschaulicher zu machen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 14:54, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Freunde Hi, hier ist Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit ich wollte Fragen ob du das Ok finden würdest wenn ich dich auf meine Jedipedia-Freundesliste setzen würde. Bitte antworte . Dein --Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 20:32, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Das ist kein Problem; du kannst mich gerne auf deine Liste setzen. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 10:57, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Bild-Verlinkung Hi Tiin, könntest du mir evtl. helfen und den Link korrigieren bei dem Bild: AZ-Serie? Ich weiß nämlich nicht, wie man den Limk korrekt einbindet. Ich würde mich sehr freuen. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 13:23, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Herzlichen Dank.Darth Hate 13:27, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Kein Problem. Aber was ich fragen wollte: Bei den beiden Artikeln Lev Palik und Wren Cristol müsste doch die Ära reb rein, wenn sie als Scharfschützen der Rebellen tätig waren, oder? Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:31, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Theoretisch hast dur echt, nur steht es in der Quelle nicht explizit drinn: Weder Zeit noch Ort, noch Geschehen (Schlacht, Massaker etc.) lassen darauf schließen. Immerhin gibt es Resteinheiten der Rebellen auch noch nach der Sschlacht von Endor. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 13:33, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Tja, ich denke dann hätten sie trotzdem schon in der Ära der Rebellion gelebt. Aber in GaW steht drin, dass das Recon-Team 05 der Rebellen-Allianz angehörte? Die WP hat diese Info nämlich gar nicht. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:38, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::Da steht: for both, use the ELITE REBEL TROOPER statistics on page 281 of the Saga Edition cor rulebook. Solange da kein Ergänzung ist, sind immer die Rebellen der Rebellen-Allianz gemeint.Darth Hate 13:40, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Okay, danke. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:43, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Kein Problem ;-) Sollte ich allerdings falsch liegen und jemand kann das Gegenteil beweisen (es sind doch andere Rebellen gemeint), dann werde ich es natürlich umgehend korrigieren. Danke nochmals für deine schnelle Hilfe mit der Verlinkung. Gruß, Darth Hate 13:44, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Shantillen Morjens.. In dem Artikel Shantillen steht das sie der Spezies der Devaronianer angehört. Da die Frauen unter anderem keine Hörner besitzen, wollte ich ma nachfragen ob du da mehr weißt, als aus dem Comic hervorgeht. Ansonsten Daumen hoch für die vielen Artikel..besonders im Com-X Bereich.. ^^ Grüße Darth HYDRAnous 19:03, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Ah, der wohl aufmerksamste (Korrektur-)Leser der JP ist wieder da Bild:;-).gif. Allerdings bin ich dieses Mal unschuldig... Ich hatte eben wegen einer Devaronianerin mit Hörnern (?) dort keine Spezies eingetragen, das wurde dann von jemand anderem gemacht. Aber trotzdem gut aufgepasst und auch trotzdem Danke für den Hinweis. Ich werde das glaube ich wieder wegmachen, solange es nicht vernünftig belegt ist. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:35, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Obwohl auch die die Wookieepedia in ihrem Artikel Devaronianer stehen hat. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:37, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Weiterleitungen Wie erstellt man eigentlich Weiterleitungen?--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'DCF']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 20:35, 27. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Das Bearbeitungsfenster für den jeweiligen Namen öffnen und dann #WEITERLEITUNG Zielartikel eintragen. Anschließend abspeichern und die Weiterleitung ist erstellt. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 20:39, 27. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Danke.--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'DCF']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 20:41, 27. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Doge Ist nicht Nakha Urus und Doge nicht was anderes?--Commander Cody CC-2224 10:23, 29. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Nun, Doge ist der Titel von Nakha Urus, aber keine eigene Person. Nakha Urus ist der Doge der Dugs und ihr Führer auf Malastare. Da du den Artikel als Person erstellen willst, ist es falsch. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 10:26, 29. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::ok --Commander Cody CC-2224 10:27, 29. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Jedipedia:Quellenbedarf Moin, das oben genannte Portal ist jetzt, nach erfolgreicher Abstimmung aktiv dabei. Freue mich auf Rückmeldungen, bin aber jetzt erstmal bis zum 25.8. inaktiv. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 01:39, 31. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :So, wir haben schon die ersten Anfragen und auch schon die ersten gelösten Quellenbedarf-Anfragen. Ich habe auch noch ein paar kleine Änderungen vorgenommen, aber so wie es jetzt ist sollte es egtl. gehen. Dann noch einen schönen Urlaub, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 10:43, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Kekse Vielen Dank! Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:48, 4. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Kekse, die 2te Das mit der Ergänzung war kein Problem, dafür ist der Quellenbedarf ja da. Danke auch dir für die kleine Stärkung Bild:;-).gif. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 10:43, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Hilfe Hai Tiin ich bin erst neu hier und hab n e Frage: Wie zitiert man und wie macht man smilies? Danke--Sithlord 08:49, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Ich antworte mal für ihn (Ich hoffe das ist okay für dich, Tiin): Zitieren kannst du mit den Vorlagen oder der , je nachdem was du zitieren möchtest. Wichtig ist dabei, dass du hinschreibst, aus welcher Quelle du das Gesagte hast, falls es nicht aus deinem Alltag oder so kommt. Smileys findest du in der Kategorie:Smileys. Dort nimmst du die Dateinamen und behandelst sie so wie ein normales Bild, Datei:--).gif ergibt dann z.B. Datei:--).gif Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir helfen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 09:57, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Jo, ich denke Nahdar hat alles gut erklärt Datei:--).gif. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 10:43, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Vielen Dank Hallo Lord Tiin, vielen Dank für den Hinweis, ich habe mich jetzt angemeldet. Ich benutze die Jedipedia schon länger als Nachschlagewerk, da ich "offizielle" Star-Wars-Texte übersetze. So informativ sie auch ist, strotzt sie doch leider vor sprachlichen Fehlern, und da bessere ich eben hin und wieder nach. Für eine gründlichere Überarbeitung fehlt mir leider die Zeit. Herzliche Grüße Tnani Ikon, 13:51, 11. Aug. 2010 (CET) :Freut mich das ich dich zur Anmeldung bewegen konnte. Und da wir tatsächlich gute Korrekturleser immer gebrauchen können, ist es auch nicht schlimm, wenn du keine größeren Artikel schreibst oder überarbeitest; ich persönlich halte die Korrektur von Rechtschreib- und anderen Fehlern für einen großen Beitrag zur Jedipedia. Dann wünsche ich dir mal noch viel Spaß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 10:21, 12. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Freundschaft Hallo hier ist Sithlord ich wollte dich fragen ob ich dich auf meine Freundesliste schreiben darf May be the Force with youSithlord 11:47, 13. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Klar, das ist kein Problem. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 11:50, 13. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Danke, Sithlord 12:12, 13. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Mehr Kekse USER-Page Hallo, Lord Tiin. Kannst du mir evtl. bei meiner UPage weiterhelfen. Die Scrollboxen sollen sich über die ganze Seite erstrecken und das Bild und die Infobox rechts (siehe frühere Versionen meiner Seite) Ich würde mich echt über deine Hilfe freuen. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 19:58, 22. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Ich habe mich dem schonmal angenommen und hoffe das ist für euch beide okay so. Gruß Boba Fett123 21:35, 22. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Nun, wenn sich das schon geklärt hat bin ich ja nicht mehr von nöten. Danke das du mir die Arbeit abgenommen hast Bild:;-).gif. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:55, 23. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Heft-Artikel-Reihenfolge Sorry, wollte dir nicht vorschreiben, wie du Quellen anzugeben hast. Dachte nur, dass es mehr Sinn macht, erst das Heft und dann den Artikel zu nennen, analog Romanreihe - Roman oder Fernsehserie - Episode. Also nichts für ungut.--Anakin Skywalker 13:43, 25. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Ich habs dir auch nicht übelgenommen. Ich war mir da egtl. auch unsicher, da ich Heft – Artikel auch logischer fand, bei älteren Artikeln aus dem Adventure Journal jedoch meistens Artikel - Heft stand (oder der Zusatz Adventure Journal wurde ganz weggelassen). Daher hatte ichs jetzt auch sorum gemacht. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:48, 25. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Dellalt Hi Tiin. Es ist schön, dass du meinen Artikel ergänzt, nur würde ich dich bitten nicht einfach meine Infos mit meinen Worten zu löschen und deine Infos mit deinen Worten als Ersatz zu nehmen. Dann hätte ich mir die Arbeit sparen können. Immerhin sind es ja keine Fehlinfos wie beim Kauron-Gürtel. Grüße, Darth Hate 16:41, 29. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Wieso wusste ich nur, dass ich jetzt kontaktiert werde ;) :Es tut mir ja Leid, wenn ich Sachen, die du bereits geschrieben hast, umformuliere. Aber normalerweise formuliere ich nur die Sachen von dir um, wenn ich etwas ergänze und diese Ergänzung sonst nicht vernünftig in den Zusammenhang zu integrieren ist. Die Texte von dir basieren ja fast nur auf dem Essential guide, und der Roman beschreibt dasselbe in detaillierter und besser, wodurch es sich nicht vermeiden lässt, den Großteil neu zu schreiben. Der Artikel soll ja später nicht zwei Texte haben, die sich teilweise im Inhalt unterscheiden, sondern einen vollständigen – und da kommt es halt zu Veränderungen. Deine Arbeit war schlussendlich auch nicht umsonst, da der Artikel sonst vielleicht erst in Jahren erstellt worden wäre, und Teile von deinem Text habe ich auch nur umgestellt und deine Wortwahl behalten. :In einem Wiki kann es nun mal dazu kommen, dass die Texte von einem selbst nicht so erhalten bleiben, wie sie da waren, sofern der Artikel hinther besser ist als vorher, sollte man sich darüber nicht zu sehr aufregen. Ich habe das auch schon erlebt und mich nicht gleich beschwert, weil das Endprodukt meinen Artikel halt deutlich aufgewertet hat. Dann habe ich zwar umsonst gearbeitet, aber ist das so schlimm? Wenn dich das zu sehr stören sollte, kann ich auch gerne mit dem Bearbeiten aufhören o.O. :Ansonsten mache ich den Artikel fertig und du kannst ja hinterher gucken, ob du wieder was umschreibst. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 17:04, 29. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :: :-) Nein, ich würde dich bitten weiter zu machen. Du lieferst ja auch gute Arbeit ab. Aber zum Beispiel die Infos mit der Stadt über den Schatzkammern widerspricht sich nicht. Und auch die Löschung der Einzelnachweise. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 17:22, 29. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Die Einzelnachweise habe ich rausgenommen, weil die ebenfalls doppelt wenn nicht gar dreifach belegbar sind. Dann sind sie überflüssig. Bei der Stadt war ich wahrscheinlich gerade am schreiben und hab die Info gleich mitverarbeitet und deine überschrieben, da hast du recht. Allerdings wird zu den Städten glaube ich eh noch was kommen, dann wäre es vllt. auch später noch umformuliert worden. Nun, ich hoffe, du hast noch einen schönen Sonntagabend. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 17:27, 29. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Hi Tiin, ich wollte nur kurz anfragen, wie lange du noch für Dellalt brauchst. Das UC ist da schon eine Weile drinn. Der Artikel hat jetzt eine ordentliche Länge und kann eigentlich entlassen werden. Die meisten Infos wiederholen sich ja eh. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 11:05, 16. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::::Ich werde ihn diese Woche fertigmachen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 11:15, 16. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Vielen Dank. Dir noch einen schönen Tag. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 11:16, 16. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Hi Tiin. Herzlichen Dank für deine Erweiterungen: Sorry^^ Darth Hate 15:28, 20. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen Herzlichen Dank dafür! Was aus dem Artikel nun geworden ist, ist mehr als ich erhofft hatte. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 21:50, 29. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Freak wieso schreibst du mir das erst jetzt außerdem ist freak keine beleidigung und wenn ihr immer meine artikel löscht und sie dann selbst macht habt ihr pech gehabt (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von C-3PX (Diskussion | Beiträge) 14:06, 30. Aug. 2010) :Vllt. solltest du dir mal Gedanken machen, da deine Artikel sowohl inhaltlich als auch von der Form her einfach, nun, ich muss es so ausdrücken, schlecht sind und daher auch gelöscht gehören. Solch ein arrogantes Verhalten von dir wird dazu führen, dass auch mal ein Admin Pech gehabt! zu dir sagt, und den Rest kannst du dir ja sicher denken. (Freak ist eine Beleidgung.) – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:31, 30. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Wenn deine Artikel gelöscht werden, liegt das wohl kaum daran, dass wir sie selber schreiben wollen, insofern aber nicht der Qualitätsstandard der JP erfüllt wird, musst du dich nicht wundern. Dann wird der Artikel früher oder später von einem anderen Benutzer qualitativ hochwertiger erstellt. Und sowas ist defintiv kein Grund für Beleidigungen... Sonst muss man über sowas nachdenken, Gruß [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 14:59, 30. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Zu allererst möchte ich dich (ein weiteres Mal) bitten, deine Diskussionsbeiträge zu signieren. :::Ich nahme an, dass du dich auf diesen Beitrag auf deiner Diskussionsseite beziehst und ich muss sagen, ich weiß nicht, worüber du dich jetzt nach über zweieinhalb Monaten (nur mal wegen wieso schreibst du mir das erst jetzt) beschwerst. Die Beleidigungen sind/waren Beleidigungen, zumal der Freak-Beitrag offensichtlich Spam war, wofür bereits einige Leute gesperrt worden sind. Zudem habe ich dich nicht zur Sperrung vorgeschlagen, sondern dich nur gewarnt, damit du Gelegenheit hast, dein Verhalten zu verbessern. Im übrigen überzeugt mich dein Kommentar hier nicht gerade von einer Besserung... :::Zu den Artikeln kann ich eigendlich nicht mehr sagen als meine beiden "Verteidger" hier bereits vor mir dazu gesagt haben; zudem weiß ich nicht, warum du mich damit behelligst, da ich mit den Löschungen deiner Artikel (meines Wissens nach) nichts zu tun habe oder hatte. Artikel-Lösch-Beschwerden, insofern begründet, gehören außerdem in die Löschprüfung und nicht auf Diskussionsseiten. :::Ansonsten wünsche ich dir noch eine gute Besserung und viel Spaß in der Jedipedia... Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 15:24, 30. Aug. 2010 (CEST) TCW-Projekt: Liste Hallo Lord Tiin, ich wollte dich informieren, dass ich für das [[Jedipedia:Projekte/The Clone Wars|Projekt The Clone Wars]] eine Liste erstellt habe, auf der du anderen Benutzern zeigen kannst, welche Artikel du in der kommenden Zeit bearbeiten möchtest. Weitere Informationen dazu und die Liste selbst findest du auf der Projektseite. Viele Grüße – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 16:17, 15. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Arwen Cohl Hallo Lord Tiin, es geht um den Artikel Arwen Cohl. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du daran noch arbeitest (evt. hast du ja privat etwas zwischengespeichert). Denn die Seite wurde seit Juli nicht mehr bearbeitet. Gruß – Andro A · Disku 17:17, 24. Sep. 2010 (CEST) P.S. Oder hättest du lieber die Vorlage gehabt? Bild:;-).gif :Ach du meine Güte – den Artikel hab ich komplett vergessen. Danke für den Hinweis, ich werde mich dann die Tage da mal dransetzen und ihn weitermachen. Auf die Vorlage kann ich übrigens gut verzichten Bild:--).gif. Noch ein schönes Wochenende, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 17:40, 24. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Resolute Äh Tiin. Die Infos stammen aus dem Comic(anhang). Die Wp hat zwar Wilder Raum stehen (was ich nicht nachprüfen kann, da ich den Text nicht habe) aber die gleiche Info steht auch im Magazin.Darth Hate 15:42, 29. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Im Roman gibts erst mal eine deutsche Bezeichnung, zweitens hast du doch hoffentlich selbst bemerkt, dass die Quellenangabe mit dem Magazin etwas hakelig war. Daher dachte ich, ich nehme den Roman, der es eindeutig und mit deutscher Übersetzuung belegt. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 15:45, 29. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Ist gut. Ich wollte nur profilaktisch eingreifen, falls es zu...sagen wir...Missverständnissen kommt...nichts für Ungut. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 15:48, 29. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::Darüber hinaus ist es (den Teil mit der deutschen Bezeichnung mal außer Acht gelassen) tatsächlich so, dass der Roman eine bessere Quelle ist, da man den Infos aus dem Magazinteil der Comics nur zu einem gewissen Grad vertrauen kann. Es ist nämlich auch schon vorgekommen, dass da selbst etwas dazugedichtet wurde. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 15:56, 29. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Valsedian Operation ..morjens.. Bei dem Artikel The Valsedian Operation werd ich beim Texter Hidalgo auf die Staatliche Medizinakademie Rhinnal verlinkt. ?? Danke und weiter so. Grüße Darth HYDRAnous 10:24, 1. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Ein Bot hatte den Artikel zu einer Weiterleitung umgewandelt O.o Ist jetzt wieder korrigiert, den Bot müsste man noch prüfen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:07, 1. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Abwesenheit So, wo jetzt die Herbstferien kommen, schon mal der Hinweis: Ich werde von Sonntag, dem 10.10. bis vorraussichtlich Donnerstag, dem 21.10. an die Ostsee fahren und dort keinerlei Zugang zum Internet haben. Die Tage bis dahin werde ich zudem nur noch eingeschränkt aktiv sein, da ich am Freitag noch eine Klausur zu schreiben habe und zudem Reisevorbereitungen treffen muss und Freitag(nachmittag) und Samstag größtenteils unterwegs sein werde… Meine beiden UCs werde ich bis dahin wohl nicht mehr fertig bekommen, aber die werden in den zwei Wochen wohl auch nicht schlecht werden. Sollten noch irgendwelche Sachen sein: Ich schaue Samstagabend/Sonntagmorgen auf jeden Fall noch mal rein. Ansonsten wird man auf eine Antwort wohl oder übel bis zum 21.10 warten müssen. Ansonsten auch allen anderen schöne Ferien Bild:;-).gif. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 17:08, 6. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Na dann viel Spaß an der schönen Ostsee und mach dir eine schöne Zeit und viel Glück für die Klausur. Gruß Boba Fett123 17:11, 6. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Hi Tiin, ich wünsche dir einen erholsamen Urlaub und viel Erfolg bei der Klausur. Möge die Macht mit dir sein (und sei es in der Form eines Spickzettels der Dunklen Seite^^). Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 17:12, 6. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::Obwohl ich etwas neidisch bin, dass ich keine Ferien habe, wünsche ich dir nichtsdestotrotz einen schönen und erholsamen Urlaub. Viele Grüße – Andro A • Disku 17:13, 6. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::Viel Spaß an der Ostsee und viel Glück bei der Klausur! – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:03, 6. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::::Danke Bild:--).gif Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:01, 6. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Herzlich Willkommen (zurück). Ich hoffe, du hattest einen schönen Urlaub? Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 12:40, 20. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::War tatsächlich schön, zwar teilweise etwas kalt und windig, aber ich hab mich trotzdem gut erholt. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:53, 20. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Danke für deine Hilfe Hallo Lord Tiin, zunächst einmal möchte ich mich dafür bedanken, dass du mir sagen konntest wie man eine Weiterleitung erstellt. Bin noch nicht solange hier aktiv, dass ich solche Dinge weiß^^ Deswegen würde ich dich bitten nochmals einen Blick auf meinen Artikel Orden der Sith-Lords zu werfen. Du hattest da eine Vorlage installiert betreffend mangelnder Quellenangaben. Ich habe dies nun korrigiert und deine Vorlage entfernt, wenn man das darf. Desweiteren ist mir aufgefallen dass viele Artikel eine "Baustelle" sind, ergo eine UnderConstruction-vorlage haben. Ich habe eine solche Vorlage in den Artikel eingefügt, da ich in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen diesen Artikel gerne noch ein wenig erweitern würde, aber trotzdem bin ich über jede Hilfe willkommen, beispielsweise Bilder weiß ich gar nicht wie man die da einfügt. Ist deswegen die UC Vorlage fehl am platze, weil ich nicht alle Änderungen alleine machen kann? Gruß --Lorian Nod 15:38, 21. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Das mit der Weiterleitung war kein Problem Bild:--).gif. :Zu dem Artikel: Das entfernen der Quellen-Vorlage war okay, da du das entsprechend geforderte ja nachgetragen hast. Es ist auch völlig in Ordnung, wenn du ihn UC nimmst, selbst wenn du einige Sachen nicht alleine machst. Zum Umgang mit Bildern würde ich dir zunächst einmal diese Seite empfehlen, da dort die grundlegenden Sachen zur Einbindung etc. erklärt werden. Solltest du keine Bilder zum Einbinden haben, kannst du auf Jedipedia:Bildbedarf einen Antrag stellen, wenn dir noch Quellenmaterial für den Artikel fehlt, gibt es den Quellenbedarf. Ansonsten scheint der Artikel ja ganz gut zu werden. Sollten noch Fragen offen bleiben, kannst du sie gerne stellen. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 16:06, 21. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Ausklappen wie hast du das mit den ein-und ausklappen gemacht (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Darth michi (Diskussion | Beiträge) 15:18, 31. Okt. 2010) :Erstmal ein Hinweis zur Form: Bitte signiere deinen Beitrag mit vier Tilden (~~~~), damit ich weiß, von wem er ist. Außerdem versuch doch deine Frage so zu formulieren, dass ich nicht erst nachdenken muss, was du meinst. :Ich gehe jetzt mal davon aus, dass du die Ausklapp-Boxen auf meiner Benutzerseite meinst. Wenn du sie auf deine Benutzerseite einbinden willst, nutzt du folenden Quelltext: TITEL TEXT :Die Variablen RANDDICKE, FARBE, TITEl und natürlich den TEXT musst du selbst nach deinem Geschmack ersetzen; ich würde dich allerdings bitten, zunächst mit der Vorschau zu arbeiten, um Massenbearbeitungen wegen Fehlern zu vermeiden. Bei Fragen kannst du dich noch melden, aber probier ruhig erstmal (mit Vorschau oder auf der Spielwiese!) aus. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:53, 31. Okt. 2010 (CET) ::Ich hätte da auch nochmal eine Frage, wie kannst du da scrollen? Eine Babel guckt bei mir immer unten raus. --– [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 14:50, 2. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::Da ich bei dir keine Babel rausgucken sehe und zudem nicht weiß, wo du scrollen willst, kann ich dir leider nicht helfen -.- Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 15:02, 2. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::::Ich habe jene Babel entfernt weil ich fand dass das blöd aussah. Ich mache sie mal wieder rein damit du es siehst. Und mit scrollen meine ich wie bei deinen Auszeichnungen auf deiner Benutzerseite. Gruß – [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 15:08, 2. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::::Aso, jetzt weiß ich, was du meinst, danke fürs auf die Sprünge helfen. Bild:Doh.gif :::::Das Problem besteht darin, dass in der Vorlage:Babel field, auf der die Babel User_200 basiert, ein "float" verwendet wurde. Daher würde ich dir jetzt – wenig elegant, da ich jetzt keine Zeit habe – empfehlen, zwischen den Text und die -Tags diese Zeile hinzufügen: . Dadurch wird das "float" aufgehoben; es entsteht allerdings eine Absatz darunter. Sieh es dir einfach mal mit der Vorschau an und speicher es dann, wenns gefällt, ab. Viel Spaß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 16:37, 2. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::::PS: Ich kann immer noch keine Scrollfunktion auf meiner Benutzereite entdecken. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 16:39, 2. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::::::Danke Lord Tiin. Jetzt sieht das schon viel besser aus --– [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 16:02, 5. Nov. 2010 (CET)